bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Division (JCP)
The First Division is the primary or lead division in the Gotei 13. The Captain of this division is known as the Captain Commander and the Lieutenant is known as the Lieutenant Commander; the Captain Commander not only leads this division, but also leads the entire Gotei 13, as well as the other two primary forms of Soul Society Military, the Kido Corpse and the Onmitsukido. Even lower rank members of the First Division are seen as model Shinigami, and are meant to act as such, making the division very strict. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto was the Captain Commander for over 1,000 years, but after his death was replaced by Shunsui Kyoraku; after the end of the 1,000 Year Blood War he returned to the Eight Division and Joel Goldsmith, who founded the Sixth Divison, became the new Captain Commander, and the Lieutenant is his son, Haku Goldsmith. Organization Special Duties Barracks Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment As his leadership unites the Gotei 13, Captain-Commander Yamamoto seeks out soldiers who can serve as an example for every other division. When Shunsui took over he did as well, and the same goes for Joel after he took over. Therefore, being assigned to the 1st Division is a great honor. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[2] Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men with a strong sense of justice, always diligent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Good. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing worth mentioning. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Even I am still studying. Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Young people who are willing to cultivate themselves. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? A Western atmosphere within all the Asian influence. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing special. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. The 1st Division is more exciting than meets the eye. Absolutely! Also, once a month, the captain organizes a tea party for the whole division. Joel Goldsmith 1.What kind of individuals are you seeking? '' Strong Shinigami, of both mind body and soul, who are willing to maintane their own sense of justice, and do anything to achieve their goals and do what they feel is right. ''2.How do you desribe the atmosphere around your division? '' Very laid back and lax, strict but at the same time fun. ''3.What do you require in new recruits. '' Nothing special.....except they must at least have Shikai Mastery. Having Bankai Mastery will definitely get them a position though. ''4.Some words for the Shinigami recruits. '' Pride destroys the mind, and corrupts the heart. '''Frank talk!! with the 9th Division lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi' Since the captain who leads the 1st Division is the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your first thought might be that this division is too hard for you. But actually, the captain throws a tea party once a month, and they hold really creative events in the lieutenant's English-style classroom, and it's a lot of fun! Plus, the 1st Division is near the bath house, and lately, the newspaper's been doing a feature on stone saunas, which they also have. So for those of you who want to get stronger, but don't want to get worn out, this is the division for you! Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who consider themselves "leaders" are best suited for the this division as Captain Yamamoto is a captain's captain and serving under him means that leadership skills are learnt from the very best.[9] Trivia *Once a month, Captain-Commander Yamamoto gathered the 1st Division together for a tea party in their offices. Yachiru Kusajishi showed up to every one, but only to eat all the tea cakes and then go home.[2] Category:Organizations Category:Organizations (JCP) Category:First Division Category:First Division (JCP) Category:Gotei 13 Category:Gotei 13 (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Megami Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Soul Society Military Category:Soul Society Military (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP)